Need for Speed: Payback/Patch 01
Patch 01 is an update for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback that was made available to download on November 6, 2017. Fixes *Improved game performance during the event ‘Solar Sprint’ *The event ‘Aki kimura: The Drift King’ will no longer sometimes cause a game crash *The ‘Silver Canyon Getaway’ event will no longer cause a crash after the first spike strip *Improved performance within Ranked Speedlist *Fixed a crash that would sometimes occur during initial loading *The game will no longer sometimes crash during the purchase of Shipments on a non-English language *Repeating the event ‘Drifting the Block’ several times will no longer cause the game to crash *Fixed a crash that occurred after the race between Mac and Jess to the airfield *The game will no longer hang on a black screen at the start of the third section of the ‘Convoy’ mission *While playing through ‘The Highway Heist’ mission, the game will no longer hang after the ‘Get to the Rendezvous’ section *All checkpoints during the event ‘Safety Last’ will now award bonus time *Improved cop AI within the ‘Failed Heist’ mission *The ‘Cavalry’ event now has the correct car requirements assigned to it *The objective in the ‘Disconnect’ event has been changed to ‘Reach the finish line’ *Cops now take more damage when ramming them from behind at high speed *Chevrons are now correctly placed during the event ‘Underground Soldier: Sabotage’ *You will no longer received a “checkpoint missed” message during the event ‘Downforce’ drift trial when going through a checkpoint *AI drivers will no longer drive straight into a wall when starting the Outlaw’s Rush *The helicopter in the ‘Skyhammer’ event now flies correctly *The AI drivers during the ‘Outlaws Rush’ event will now drive the correct route *The mini-map during the ‘Outlaws Rush’ event will now display correctly *The voice over that takes place at the end of the ‘Racer’s Revenge’ mission will no longer repeat itself *Improved off-road handling of the BMW X6M *Fixed an audio issue where the sound of an impact would not always be heard when crashing into barriers *Cars will no longer get stuck when collecting one of the billboards in the desert *Courier missions will now display completion time instead of tracked time on the outro screen *‘Downtown Escape’ can no longer be started a street away from its intended position *Traffic vehicles have been sent back to driving school and will no longer attempt to perform an illegal turn *Improved AI of cops during pursuits *Tuned the AI (hard difficulty) in the event ‘Junkyard Solem’ on hard difficulty *Grass and bush debris will no longer duplicate *The wheels on the 1969 Dodge Charger no longer protrude through the fenders when steering left or right *Multiple events now have the correct colour of event icons displayed *Tuned hard difficulty on various events, it’s now harder…good luck *The ‘Gearbox’ roaming racer has gone back to driving school and will no longer crash into rocks while driving around Fortune Valley *If you challenge the ‘Gearbox’ roaming racer at the tunnel entrance you will no longer start the race directly in front of a pillar *Even if you lose to the first race against Rav, you will now receive a Speed Card *The on-screen text displayed during the Live Tuning tutorial now displays correctly *Sparks will no longer appear from the front wheels when performing sharp turns on asphalt surfaces *The AI will no longer take the wrong turn 1.27km away from the objective during the ‘Canyon Brawl’ event *You can now paint Derelict cars that have been purchased from a dealership *The AI has been improved in the ‘Holtzman: The Coming Storm’ event *The body panels on the Volkswagen Beetle Derelict now display correctly *Derelict wheels will no longer glow a strange orange glow when out in the world awaiting collection *Fixed a visual issue on the suspension and brakes of the Chevrolet Bel-Air derelict *Entering a part shop while in hood or bonnet cam will no longer create a camera spin around the shop *Corrected an issue on the Mazda MX-5 when using a Ghost branded Diffuser that caused nitrous to appear in the wrong place *Fixed an issue that was blocking decals from being applied to the front of the Dodge Charger 1969 *Failing to make the jump at the end of the ‘Hairping Dragging’ event will no longer result in your car being placed back on the road, upside down *The last two checkpoints from the ‘Flash Bang’ Speed Run are now activity checkpoints instead of race ones *The character model no longer clips through the driver seat of any of the 1965 Ford Mustang Derelict Super Builds *The tires on the Ford Roadster no longer get shiny and black when they get dirty *The game will now save before the final cinematic resulting in having to repeat the race against Lina in the Outlaw’s Rush *Starting a race in the Chevrolet C10 Pickup while in bonnet cam will no longer place the camera behind the windscreen *The Ford Mustang 1965 Super Derelict build of the race class will now look different to the standard race build *Poker chips and billboards are now marked as completed on both the minimap and the map *Music now plays correctly during the final credits *Drag specific rims (The Alchemist) are now available for other car classes *The camera will no longer shake when exiting the garage *Numerous audio fixes *Multiple UI fixes *Various localization issues have been fixed *Various improvements to character animation *Numerous minor fixes, tweaks and improvements Category:Updates (Payback)